A Sims 3 Story
by Lucky1102
Summary: Meet Felicia, a struggling mother living in Bridgeport. Her life is anything but perfect, but she does what she has to. Whatever it takes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Back Story**

My mother was only fifteen when she found out she was pregnant with me, but she actually had me at sixteen. She was young, and strong; she made a decision very few women can make; she placed me for adoption. From the stories my adoptive mother, Sofia, has told me, my birth mother had chosen her and her husband, Luca, to be my "parents" long before I was even born. My mother, my birth mother, even let them choose my name, Felicia Maria Brooks.

Also, according to them, I look exactly like my mother. Though, they never even knew what my birth father looked like. He ditched my mother once he found out she was pregnant; he was a fourteen year old coward. Anyway, I look just like her; same blond hair, hazel-green eyes, and my favorite quality of mine, very full, luscious lips.

My birth parents are white, but Sofia is Hispanic, and Luca is Italian. Even though they're an intercultural couple, they don't approve of me dating someone who isn't what I am, white. That created a huge problem when I was thirteen, and started dating Robert. You see, Robert is black. My parents aren't racist or anything, but they did _not_ want me dating a "black boy".

They thought me dating Robert was bad enough, but they became incredibly disappointed in me when they found out I was sixteen years old and pregnant by Robert. Then, when they found out I was keeping the baby, they kicked me out. I didn't really care, it's not like they were my _real_ parents anyway.

I went to live with Robert at his mother's house for a couple months, but when his mom went back to prison for shoplifting and possession of cocaine, we either had to leave the house and get a No Contact Order filed against his mom, or give our baby up for adoption when it came time to give birth. I couldn't give my baby up, so Robert and I moved out of his mom's house in Sunset Valley, and moved to the busy city of Bridgeport. But first, we had to graduate…

It was the end of my junior year when I had our daughter, Briannah Nicole Moore. Robert couldn't handle going to school, a part time job and taking care of Briannah, so he dropped out of high school, quit his job at EverFresh Delights Supermarket, and got a full time job as at Doo Peas Corporation Tower as a Filing Clerk. He worked on his GED, so by the time I graduated, we both had a diploma. Even though it was a hard year, raising our baby in the tiny one bedroom place we were renting, we managed to save enough money to finally move into a place in Bridgeport!

Before we left, Robert's grandma wanted to meet me and her great granddaughter, but I wanted to just leave and start out new lives. Two days before we left, we found a check in the mail. Robert's grandmother sent us a check for 5,000 simalones to find an apartment to live! However, we ended up finding a small, one bedroom cabin. Even though it was hard leaving my friends and the only family I've ever known, I knew Robert and I were going to lead a good life for our daughter.

 **Start of Game Play**

Robert and I are now twenty years old, Briannah is a three year old toddler, and we've been living in Bridgeport for about two years. We've made a lot of supportive friends here, and I'm excited to _finally_ start looking for a _real_ job! Even though Robert works a lot of hours, he doesn't make much money, so we can't afford a babysitter. I have to find a job that fits around his hectic work schedule. I've already had two part-time jobs since we've been living here, but I couldn't keep them for long due to Roberts work. I've tried being a package seller at Wilki's Fabulous Books and Bath, but when I got too stressed out, I quit. A couple months later I got a job as a book club moderator.

I'm going to apply for a job at the Mausoleum, because of the midnight shift hours. Robert always works his crazy hours in the day time, so a night time job is perfect for me! Sure, I'll probably be more tired, but having the extra money would be worth it! Maybe then I could buy myself my own car to get around places, then I wouldn't have to rely on Robert being home for a ride to the food store…

"So, I found something out earlier this evening." Katrina Pala, my best friend, said walking into my bedroom.

"Hello to you, too, Kat. Here let me put her down for her nap and we can gossip in the living room." I said, setting a sleeping Briannah in her crib. "So, what'd you hear?" I finally asked when we sat down on the couch.

"Robert is _not_ a faithful man."

She didn't mean _my_ Robert? Could she…? "What do you mean, wh-who's Robert?"

"Don't play stupid, honey. _Your_ Robert, the father of that gorgeous little girl in there." She said nodding to the bedroom. "I saw him being all up close and personal with Katelyn Missoni by the theater. Then, I saw them get in his car and they went to her apartment."

"You followed them to her apartment?"

"Duh, and _I know_ that it wasn't for something business related. Hun, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but he's cheating on you!"

This made me want to cry. My stomach felt like it was falling into my butt. My head was pounding. This is all too hard to believe, yet not hard at all. Robert has cheated on me before. All throughout junior high and high school he cheated on me. We probably broke up at least fifteen times because of it. I broke out in tears.

Katrina hugged me then whispered, "You need to leave him. He'll just keep cheating."

"I can't… I can't just leave him. He's the father of my baby, my little girl… What if he left for good? She _needs_ a daddy in her life. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he left and it was my fault. She needs him…" I sobbed.

"Felicia, it would not be your fault! He's the lying bastard that cheated! You can leave him and file for child support. She'll still benefit somewhat from that piece of sh –"

"Katrina!" I yelled. "Robert is still the love of my life. Do you have any idea how stupid I'll feel when my parents see that we are no longer together? They'd tell me nothing but I-told-you-so's! And still not let me move back in."

"You can live with me. My niece won't care. She loves you and Briannah."

I looked down, wiping the tears from my eyes. I can't leave Robert… It's not that simple. It hasn't been since the day we said _I do._

"Robert, we need to talk." I said as soon as Robert walked through the door.

"Mommy, I want to go to park." Briannah said taking my hand. "Daddy, take me!" She added with a huge smile, pointing to Robert.

"Daddy needs sleep, honey. He's been _very_ busy today." Robert said in a monotone, walking right past us without a single glance in our direction.

I kneeled down to Briannah and said, "Baby girl, can you stay out here and play with some toys while mommy and daddy have an adult talk?"

"Yes, mama," Briannah answered, kissing my cheek then running to her toy box.

I walked into the bedroom, locking the door behind me. When Robert heard the door click he looked over at me, then rolling over in the bed. "God damn it, Robert get your lazy ass up." I snapped feeling all the emotions I felt yesterday.

"I'm tired. Leave me alone."

"No." I snapped, standing at the foot of the bed.

"What do you want?" Robert snapped, sitting up.

"Are you cheating on me again?"

Robert sighed, sounding annoyed, and rolled back over. "Good night, Felicia."

Now filled with so many different emotions; rage, sadness, hurt; I pulled the blankets off the bed and said louder. "Robert, are you cheating on me? Answer me!"

"Why does it matter? What, are you going to say, you'll divorce me if I am? What good would that do? What will you tell Briannah when I stop coming home? Do you want to screw your daughter's entire life up? Is that what you're trying to do!?"

Choking back tears, I said, "That beautiful little girl out there needs you, Robert. If you can't be a man and be there as a good father… That's pitiful and disgusting. You're no man. You're a child, a boy."

I left the room and went straight to the bathroom to cry. Just so Briannah didn't walk in and see me upset, I got in the shower. When I got out, almost an hour later, I found her asleep on the couch with the TV turned on to the sports channel. More tears slide down my face. Then I left for work… To my new job…

When I got home at six in the morning Robert wasn't there, and neither was Briannah. He had to have taken her somewhere. Robert may be a cheater and a liar, but he would never put our daughter in harm's way. I took a nap on the couch until I was woken up by Briannah shaking me and screaming.

"Daddy took me to the park and I rode the big bee and went down the big kids slide!"

Briannah was so happy and excited. I smiled knowing that she had a good time, but when I looked outside to see if the car was there I saw it wasn't. Robert only dropped her off. He was probably out cheating on me some more…

"Briannah, do you want to go on an adventure?" I asked. Briannah instantly jumped up and down, meaning, yes.

I called Katrina.

"Surprised to be hearing from you, how are you feeling?"

"I need you to come pick me and Briannah up."

"Robert can't drop you guys off like usual?"

"That's funny. No, we got in a fight when I confronted him about cheating on me. You said you followed him and his side hoe to her house –"

"To the place where they went after he sweet talked her, yes."

"I need you to take me there, and since I can't leave Briannah here, she's coming with me."

"I'm on my way."

On the way to the apartment where the girl lived I saw Robert on the street. We followed him to Eugi's Dive Bar. I had Katrina go in and scope the place out while I sat in the car with Briannah. She sent pictures of Robert making out with some skinny blond girl. I saw enough and told Katrina, I wanted to go home.

It hurt more than anything to see that Robert's cheating on me… again, and even though I know I shouldn't put up with it, I'm staying with him. Briannah needs her daddy in her life. I can't take that away from her. I never had my birth parents in my life. She deserves both of hers… She deserves more… So much more…


	2. Chapter 2

A few months passed, Robert is still cheating on me. He even left in the middle of Briannah's birthday party for a booty call from the blond bitch, Katelyn. Katrina did so much following around I know that he was cheating with four other girls, but he only see's Katelyn now. I act like nothing is wrong and Robert and I get along fine. Don't ask, don't tell seems to be our motto nowadays.

"Mommy, someone is in our yard." Briannah said running into the kitchen, hiding behind me leg.

"Alright, hun, go play in the bedroom, mommy will take care of it."

When I looked out the window, I saw a girl who looked like she was about to have a baby. This girl had to be _at least_ in the third trimester. She seemed to be scoping around the house. I can't see who it is from the side or behind.

"Excuse me, but –"

"Does Robert Moore live here?" The girl asked turning around. It was Katelyn.

In was in such shock, I didn't say anything. I just stared at Katelyn's pregnant belly. Did he get her pregnant…?

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I finally said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm Katelyn Missoni, does Robert Moore live here? I've been told he lives here… I need to speak with him. It's an emergency."

 _You and me both,_ I thought to myself. "He must be at work. Go to Steve's Business Complex and Restaurant, you should find him there."

Without even as much as a thank you, Katelyn began walking toward her sports car. She has no idea who I am, and I want to keep it that way. However, maybe she should know about Robert. Maybe then she'd think twice about WooHooing with him.

"When you see Robert –" I yelled as Katelyn got in her car. She stopped and listened. "Tell him his wife needs to talk to him. Tell him she's pregnant." I added, shutting the door with a smirk on my face.

That night Robert didn't come home, so I had to call off work _again_. My boss said I've been calling off too many days and if I call off one more time, I'm fired. I know that Robert won't be here some days, so instead I decided to quit. Just like every other job…

I didn't see Robert for almost an entire week. When he finally came home Briannah was so excited to see him. Every question she'd ask him, he'd just blow off. He took us out to dinner where he told me all about Katelyn, and how she just had his baby. It was a boy; they named him Stewart Liam-James (L.J) Moore. He said that he wanted to be there for his new baby's life, like he wasn't for Briannah due to him working and trying to graduate high school. He planned on moving in with Katelyn in her apartment by the end of summer. I was crushed.

He can't leave us. We're still married. When he dropped me off he said he'd call later in the night about picking his things up. Every time he'd call I wouldn't answer. Briannah was now asking where her daddy was… and why was mommy's belly getting bigger…

"You're pregnant!" Katrina yelled.

"Yeah… And to make matters worse, I haven't seen Robert in months."

"How in the hell did this happen!? I thought you were pissed about his cheating. You've known for what, a year now?"

"We got in a fight one night and it got bad. It woke Briannah and she started crying so he left and when he came back that night he was drunk. We WooHooed and now I'm pregnant, okay?

"Why did you do that?"

"He was drunk and saying sweet things like he used to in high school…" I started smiling, and then Katrina hit me, snapping me back to earth.

"Does he even live with you anymore?"

"Yes and no… He comes by maybe once a week to take Briannah out. We don't really talk. He gives me money to buy her stuff, so… I don't know…"

"You're separated. He gets to WooHoo another girl, raise her baby and screw over you and your two kids."

"Well, one isn't born yet so –"

"So, nothing, does he even know about the new baby?"

"I don't think so…"

That night Robert called and asked if I was pregnant. I told him I was, and that he can either leave Katelyn and raise our two kids, or live with her and miss out on two kids' lives. He said he'd think about it. He didn't have too much time to think though, because not even a month later I went to the hospital to have our second baby.

My contractions began at around midnight, and I rushed to the hospital. Seeing as Robert isn't around much anymore, I had to call an all-hours babysitter, to make sure Briannah didn't wake up and need anything while I was at the hospital giving birth. Plus, I had to take a taxi all the way to the hospital, since Robert has our car… Luckily, I had my baby soon enough. At 1:46am, at Scared Spleen Memorial Hospital, my second bundle of joy was born.

When the baby was born, Robert wasn't even there and I was so hurt. I named our son Elmar, after my adoptive mother's father. When I was leaving the hospital, I saw Robert's car in the parking lot. It turns out Katelyn was pregnant AGAIN, and Robert was going to soon have four kids… It was clear he didn't want to be with me, or our two kids.

Katrina said she'd watch Briannah and Elmar while I went to Katelyn's apartment. Katelyn didn't want me there, and made that _very_ clear. We argued in full out screaming matches. It ended up in a fist fight, which I won. Robert tried to break it up, which lead to he and I getting into a small physical alteration as well. I told Robert that I was filing for divorce and he is to never see his kids again. Robert didn't press charges, but Katelyn tried to. Robert convinced her against it. He said they didn't have the money, but that didn't seem to stop him from putting a diamond ring on her left hand two weeks later…

The court date for our divorce couldn't have come fast enough. Katelyn just had their second child, a baby girl named Annah-Maria. Robert gave up full custody of our kids, and agreed to pay 1,000 in child support. I was so happy when I changed my name back to Felicia Brooks, though it's also kind of sad. It really is over between Robert and I. We will never fix things for our family… He has his own family now…

"I'm trying…" I sobbed. "I'm really trying…"

"I know you are. It's obvious."

"Then why can't I just get one thing going for me? Why can't I find a good job or meet a great guy? All I've had my entire life is disappointment."

"Do you not see what's in that bedroom? Two beautiful kids, isn't that accomplishment enough? You don't need a guy to be happy."

"It sure would help, Kat… I mean, I _finally_ am able to buy my own car and I get fired! I don't know how I'll pay my bills this month…"

"Move in with me! There an extra bedroom and little man is still a toddler. He won't need a big kid bed for a few more years."

"No… There's actually a little place for rent out by the school. It's close to 17,000 simalones, so if I take out a ten thousand dollar loan and get a new job, work my butt off and pay my current bills, maybe I can buy it!"

"I'll help you. Come on, these kids are like my own. They need a better home. Briannah is ten and has lived her most of her life. This shit-hole is filled with empty promises and bad memories from Robert. You need better."

"His child support should be in the mail any day now… But I can't use that on a new house… Can I?"

"A new house for the kids? Yes! All three of you are crammed in that tiny bedroom, and I know what house you want, it's cute for a small family!"

"Only problem is it's down the block from Robert… He'll be so… Close."

"Ew, I know, but that can be good! When Elmar is older, he and Bri can walk to his house. It'll be good for them. I promise. I'll help every way I can to make this move possible."

"I need twelve thousand simalones in order to move. Between the child support and the loan I've applied for, I should almost have it…"

"We'll have a yard sale to get whatever else we need, and then you can move!"

I smiled, admiring Katrina's optimism. She really is my best friend. She's been there with me through everything good and bad. Maybe something will finally go right and I'll get the house. A girl can dream…

My loan was approved, but I'm nervous about buying my own house. My best guy friend, Mick, said he's looking for a roommate, and would help my buy a house if he could move in. He has 50,000 simalones saved up, and we ended up buying a house from the Cook family instead of the house I originally wanted. It's really big, and amazing. Mick said that can't move in immediately, but Briannah, Elmar and I jumped on the opportunity and managed to move in a week before Briannah started school!

"I'm in love with the new house!" Briannah screamed, walking into the living room.

"I agree, I just wish there wasn't so many things needed done to the house."

"I'm just happy to have my own room!"

"So to speak, hun. We still have a lot of work on this house to do."

"So what, by the time that's all done with I'll be a teenager and have a new, exciting life, anyway! I'll never be home."

"Like hell you won't. You're teenage curfew is eleven, just like the Bridgeport law."

"You're such a buzz kill."

"I'm a mom, I'm supposed to be," I said, kissing Briannah on the forehead. "Why don't you put Elmar in the stroller and take him to your father's? He's right down the block."

"Do I have to? Katelyn is probably there."

"Don't you want to see Stewart and Annah?"

"It's Annah-Maria, mom. They would flip out if you called her Annah."

"That's so stupid." I said in a monotone.

"I know."

With school starting up again in a week, and finally owning a new house, I feel like it's time to get another job; a good one, a consistent one. Briannah will be in elementary school, and Mick said he can watch Elmar on the days he doesn't work, so that gives me all morning until three, or another all night job. I'll only have to pay for a babysitter a couple days a week, which is a lot better than five days!

There's an opening at Hogen's Deep Fried Diner, that I have a good chance of getting! Being a cook isn't my dream, but if it pays the bills, I'll be happy. After all, beggars can't be choosers.

Everyday we have to spend more and more money to fix up the house and make it how we want it to be. I'm so glad I have Mick here to help pay for it all. The money I make at work takes care of sitter fees and bills, but not much else. With extra money from Mick and his job, we've been able to re-floor the entire house, and paint all the walls, making them look so much better. Mick has been a huge help, I couldn't ask for a better house-mate.

"Thank you so much for helping Bri with her homework. She really struggles with reading. I think she might be dyslexic like Robert."

"It's no problem. I'm sorry I still haven't meet Robert. Does he know I'm living here?"

"He does, I hardly talk to him, but I try to keep him updated on the kids. He usually says 'oh, that's great' or 'cool' to everything and then makes up some bullshit excuse to go."

"Maybe I'll meet him at Elmar's birthday party tomorrow."

"Don't count on it. I invited him, but he probably won't come. He never came to any of Briannah's birthday parties, even when he lived with us."

"You never know, people can change."

Mick must have a lot of faith in Robert, even after everything I've told him. Mick's parents weren't around much when he was growing up. He's told me how his father left when he was three and his mother tried raising him and his sister on drug money until she was arrested for prostitution, and him and his sister were separated. When Mick was in college his father contacted him and explained everything.

Apparently his father was trying to stay off drugs, but his mom kept bringing drugs into the house, so he left to get sober. He started a new family five years later with a woman named Claire in Sunset Valley. He explained how he wanted to change his life, and did. He offered to help Mick pay for college, and then buy him a house in Sunset Valley, but he liked it better in Bridgeport, where he grew up.

"Felicia, guess whose here." Mick said, carrying Elmar into the kitchen.

I walked out into the living room to find Robert talking to Sebastian Striker, one of Briannah's school friends. I told Robert I was surprised to see him, he ignored me. An hour later, when everyone was here, it was time to let Elmar blow out his birthday candle. Too bad Robert as everyone was singing happy birthday. I guess Robert cared enough to show up, but not stick around long.

"He's such an ass."

"I know," Mick responded, putting a newly cleaned plate away. "Listen, be happy he showed up. He left a two thousand simalones check for us to spend on him."

"He didn't even acknowledge me, or you!"

Mick rested his hands on my shoulders and said, "You're strong, smart and so, so beautiful. Don't let him bring you down."

I hugged Mick, happy that he's here to support me. When I looked up at him, he kissed me. It felt nothing like any kiss with Robert I had ever had. This made me feel butterflies, and smile a lot when he stopped. I wanted him to keep kissing me… But I had to get to work…

Briannah is almost finished with junior high school now, and Elmar is learning to walk and talk. The past couple years without Robert have been hard and painful. We still argue every time we're around each other. Briannah is starting to have resentful feelings towards him. She told me she can't even remember when he actually lived with us. She said she doesn't care because she doesn't want some low life as her dad.

Sometimes I'll drop her off at Katelyn and his new house. That way Briannah can see her half-siblings. She says she mostly argues with Katelyn and her father. She'll never consider Katelyn her step-mother, seeing as she doesn't even consider Robert her father. She considers Mick more like a father to her, seeing as he's been around since she was a toddler. It's sad, but true.

"I wish he wasn't here."

"Briannah, that's rude. You need to thank him for even coming." I said, glancing at Robert, sitting on the couch.

" _I_ need to thank _him_ for coming to my own party?"

"Yes, that's what mature people do. You're a teenager now, you need to start growing up."

Briannah can't stand her father. I can tell that he isn't happy to be here. I just don't understand that, not being happy around your own kids. He hasn't even seen Elmar in months! I guess we all should just be thankful that he's at Briannah's sweet sixteenth birthday party. Too bad after Briannah blew out her candle's, Robert left. He didn't even stick around for us to give Briannah her car. I would think he'd at least want to know what his money went to. I guess not.

"Bri, there's something I'd like to show you." I said, coaxing Briannah towards the door.

"I already love my new design table. What else could I possibly ask for?" Briannah responded as I opened the garage door. "A CAR!?"

I laughed. "Happy birthday, baby girl. Your father and I thought maybe you'd want your own ride. It was even custom ordered to your favorite shade of pink."

"I absolutely love it! Thank you so much, mom!"

It's so nice seeing Briannah so happy. Though it's moments like this, I would like to share with Robert, seeing as she is still his daughter…

"You busy?" I asked, peaking my head in Briannah's bedroom door.

"Not really, just sketching up a new fashion concept."

"There's something we want to tell you." Mick said as we walked into her room.

"Did something happen to Stewie or Annah?"

"No, no, honey." I said, scotching closer to Mick. He put his arm around my waist.

"Your mother and I are officially going steady."

"It's about damn time!"

"Briannah!" I snapped.

"What? You two have been so close and cozy for like months. It's about time."

It's nice knowing Briannah is supportive of mine and Mick's relationship. Even though we just became a couple, I have high hopes. Higher hopes than I ever had with Robert. And even though we're in a relationship, WooHooing is out of the question! That's something I've decided not to do until I'm married… Again…


End file.
